


The Stars In The Sky, The Feelings Within That Lies

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Depressed Brian May, Late at Night, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Romantic Fluff, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Freddie and Brian stargaze on a balcony and talk.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	The Stars In The Sky, The Feelings Within That Lies

"And that's Canis Major, Sirius, the dog star." Brian sounds awestruck, even though he must've done this and seen such a star plenty of times before, and his eyes are wide and dark, reflecting the bright scattering of white across the black sky. His hands are entangled in Freddie's own, clutched tight, and the older man has his head resting on Brian's bony shoulder, listening as his lover went on, and on, like an endless amount of facts were stuck in that pretty head of his and needed to get out before they caused destruction. 

"How many light-years away is it, darling?" Freddie asked. He was the that he must've learned it in school, but years have gone by, and Brian is so much more interesting than those boring teachers who's voices didn't go up an octave whenever they remembered a particularly interesting fact, who's eyes didn't reflect the bright stars they loved so much, whom Freddie couldn't have cared less about, as horrid as that sounded. Memories have faded, facts learned in classes long forgotten, and yet Freddie is sure that he'll be able to recall all of these little tidbits in the years to come. 

Brian grins, excited, like he always is when asked such a question. "8.611 light-years, but they seem so close, don't they? Like you could just reach out and..." Brian stretched up, slender fingers reaching toward the sky, far above even the tallest men. Freddie smiled and took Brian's hand back, kissing the calloused back. 

The air is typical of London, cold and bitter and dry. They have a blanket draped over their laps, and are pressed so close together that it's almost impossible to tell that they were separate beings. "Don't leave me yet, Bri. Still so many things to do." Freddie mumbled against Brian's hand, kissing it once more before squeezing it firmly, reassuringly. 

Stray hairs tickle Freddie's cheeks as Brian leans closer and claims his mouth in a soft, gentle kiss. "No, not yet." Brian agreed, and Freddie's heart flutters like the wings of a hummingbird, relieved but still scared of that one day that might come too soon. Freddie fears the idea of being torn apart, afraid that the next day would prove the worst of his life, because his lover is no longer there. Brian lightly traces the fingers of his free hand against Freddie's mouth, the ghost of a touch. 

"Such a lovely smile. Shame I rarely see it." Brian said, looking back up at the sky. An eternal land of mystery. Not even the effortlessly curious and clever could solve all the secrets, held like jewels within the darkness' fingers. Freddie isn't completely sure if he's thinking about the sky or the wonderful man beside him. 

Freddie laughed softly. "Thank you, dear. Though I think we both have far too many insecurities to get over them in our lifetimes." He said, kissing Brian's chilled temple, soft and gentle. Sirius, the dog star, twinkles above them. 

Brian looks at him so seriously, so calmly that it hurt. Seriousness is a part of Brian's character, entwined within his mind. "Then we can have many lifetimes. Up in the stars, we will live forever. Deaky and Rog and us. Together forever, and beyond." 

It sounds like a promise. Freddie surely hopes so, and as he looks up at the sky once again, at the endless possibilities that the sky held. It will one day be a place for them all to be, together in eternity. 

But Freddie settled for this cold fear, pushing it away until he could fool himself into thinking it was gone. He pulled Brian closer, and treasured this moment, looking up at the stars. 


End file.
